


She's not your Emma either, you know

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-cest, Threesome - F/F/F, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma arrives from the past to find the Dark Swan seducing Regina. Angsty threesome ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's not your Emma either, you know

Emma felt the magic buzzing around inside her head and she leaned forward and vomited. After emptying her stomach and heaving in a few deep breaths, she finally felt able to stand up straight again. She could still feel the magic sparking at her fingertips, but it was no longer swirling in her head and in her gut. She was pretty grateful for that.

Surprisingly the world around her seemed pretty familiar. In fact if she wasn't mistaken she had just provided Regina's lilacs with a rather unconventional fertilizer. When Cora had blasted her with magic she'd thought for sure she would end up back in the Enchanted Forest, or you know, _dead_ , but here she was outside Regina's house. It didn't make much sense but she wasn't about to question it. Perhaps if she could speak to Regina alone she might be able to convince her to leave her crazy mother and stop trying to kill them. She'd been so sure that Regina was trying to change, to be better, for Henry.

With one final deep breath in, Emma marched up the driveway to the front door, only to find it wide open. Her saviour instinct, which always seemed to be that much louder when it came to Regina, began screaming at her. _Protect. Save. Help._

Emma cursed her lack of a gun and crept into the house, trying not to make a sound. She paused in the hallway and listened. She heard the low murmur of voices from the study and she inched towards it.

As she reached the door Emma was able to make out a voice. It sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who it was. It certainly wasn't Cora, which was a relief, but that didn't necessarily mean there wasn't any danger. Regina never left her front door open, so something had to be wrong.

Emma craned her neck and peered into the study through the crack in the door. She froze in shock at the sight in front of her.

Regina was there perched on the edge of her desk, safe and sound, but that wasn't what shocked Emma, it was who she was with. Standing just to the side of Regina was… herself. Emma. But at the same time, it wasn't. She was wearing a tight black dress that looked like it had been stolen straight from Regina's wardrobe, and her hair looked like she'd dumped a whole bottle of talcum powder in it. And wait, where the hell were her eyebrows? 

This other Emma took a step closer to Regina and Emma couldn’t help but shiver. There was something in the way this doppelganger moved that set alarm bells ringing in Emma's head. She had the fluid grace of a snake, and it was so unlike Emma's usual clumsy shuffle that it made her seem infinitely dangerous.

Emma was about to go barreling into the room when Regina spoke, stopping her in her tracks.

" _Emma…_ "

The way she said her name… Emma had never heard her name spoken in that way by anyone before, especially not by Regina. There were so many emotions in that one little word. She could hear heartbreak and sadness, and at the same time such _longing_. Emma's chest tightened in response. 

Her double closed the distance between them, and when Regina looked up at her all those emotions were plain across her face as well.

"Don't you think you owe me at least this?" The other Emma said, her voice silky and seductive in a way Emma had never managed to be in her life. She placed her hand on Regina's knee and began sliding it upwards, pausing briefly at the hem of her skirt and looking down at it. "After all, I became the Dark One to save you. Or have you forgotten that already?"

The Dark One? Wasn't that Gold? So was that Gold over there pretending to be her? But Regina certainly wasn't acting like it. Surely she'd know if that was Gold? But if it wasn't Gold then who was it? It couldn't really be her, because she was right here and definitely not evil.

Dark Emma's hand disappeared under Regina's skirt then, and Regina looked like she wanted to cry, even as she parted her legs and moaned softly. Emma felt her face heat up at the sound.

Her double placed a soft kiss on Regina's neck, and from the way Regina gasped, Emma could only assume her hand had reached its intended destination.

Emma remained rooted to the spot, unable to move or speak. Part of her wanted to rush in there and stop this, to do anything and everything to stop Regina looking so _sad_. Another part of her wanted to watch. She'd had plenty of fantasies about her and Regina since arriving in Storybrooke, and to see herself touching Regina in that way… And Regina allowing her to… It was having a profound effect on Emma's body.

"Emma, please, not like this…" Regina whispered, and that was all it took to make up Emma's mind. She needed to stop this.

Slamming her palm onto the door Emma stormed into the room without much of a plan of what she was going to do once she got in there.

Regina's eyes met hers and a heart wrenching sob fell from her lips.

Emma stopped still in the middle of the room as Regina surged forward and enveloped her in a crushing hug. She wasn't sure how to respond. They'd never hugged before, hell Regina had pretty much been trying to kill her 10 minutes ago, and now here she was holding on to her so tightly it was as if she thought Emma would disappear if she let go.

"She's not your Emma either, you know."

Emma jumped at the sudden proximity of her double. Her voice sent shivers down Emma's spine.

Regina finally released Emma then, stepping back and looking between her and the Dark One.

"What did you do? How is this possible?" Regina whispered.

The Dark One began to pace around them.

"I didn't do anything. In fact, your mother did."

Regina's head turned sharply to face her.

"What does my mother have to do with this?"

The Dark One chuckled.

"Why don't you ask her?"

She tilted her head towards Emma, and Emma suddenly found herself under the scrutiny of both pairs of eyes.

"Hey I don't know! One minute I was fighting Cora and… and… you…" Emma couldn't work out why it hurt so much to say that. As if she was being unfair, despite the fact that she was just stating the truth. "And then Cora blasted me with some magic and then I was here throwing up in your flower beds… Which, uh, sorry about that."

Regina's face paled and Emma worried she was going to faint.

"You were fighting me and Cora? You mean… She's from the past?"

Regina directed her last question at the Dark One, but it didn't stop Emma's head from reeling. If she was from 'the past' then that meant that this was the future… Her future. And in that future she would become the Dark One.

"Poor Regina," the Dark One teased, "so many Emma's but none of them the one you really want."

Emma found herself hypnotised by the way her Dark self moved around Regina, how Regina leaned towards her like a flower reaching for sunlight, but more than anything by the look on Regina's face.

God what must happen in the future to get them to this place? Where Regina looked like her very soul hurt every time she looked at her.

"Send her back," Regina said, and suddenly her face and voice were all steel.

The Dark One didn't seem bothered though, she just laughed and walked slowly round behind Emma.

"Really Regina? You'd send her back to that? To become this all over again? How very selfish of you."

"Hey!" Emma wasn't sure why that was the thing that finally broke her out of her trance, but she didn't have time to think about that.

Her outburst only seemed to amuse the Dark One even more though.

"You see Regina? When will you learn that every version of Emma, in every time, will always put you first? And when will you start to do the same in return?"

The Dark One's face hardened and she stepped out from behind Emma. For a moment all was still, like the calm before the storm, and then Regina surged forward. Emma thought she was going to hit the Dark One, but instead she crashed into her in a fierce kiss. It was a fight more than a kiss, with hands roaming everywhere and growls that might have been moans but probably weren't.

Emma could only stare, transfixed. Fuck. It was so weird, and so wrong, and so hot. What the fuck was happening?

Eventually the Dark One pulled back, smirking victoriously.

"That's more like it. Now, why don't we _really_ have some fun?"

Emma felt like a deer trapped in headlights as her Dark self fixed her in her gaze. Regina followed her line of sight and as soon as her eyes came to rest on Emma that look of sadness was back.

"Send her back and I'm all yours," Regina said huskily, and fuck if Emma didn't feel it straight between her legs, even if Regina wasn't talking to her.

"Of course I'm going to send her back Regina, I still need her to become me, but there's no reason we can't all have a little fun together first. I'll even erase her memory of it, she'll never even know it happened."

Regina stepped back from Dark Emma sharply.

"I won't violate her in that way. I won't."

"What if I want to be violated?" Emma said, her eyes widening in shock at the words coming out of her own mouth. 

In an instant her Dark self was stood in front of her. She reached up and caressed Emma's cheek. Her fingers were cold to the touch.

"The darkness always did like how you taste," she murmured, grabbing the back of Emma's neck roughly and crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Emma's brain was doing somersaults. She was kissing herself. Hell she was full on making out with herself, and it was weird and wrong and kind of amazing. Her Dark self was one hell of a kisser. Emma was pretty sure she had never before in her life kissed anyone like _that_. When her Dark self pulled away Emma found she was completely breathless.

"Your turn," the Dark One smirked at Regina.

And then Regina was in front her, that look on her face again full of pain and regret and so much longing, and her fingers were on Emma's cheek spreading warmth where her Dark self had left only cold. Emma could hardly breathe under the sheer emotion of it all. Why was Regina looking at her like that? And why did it hurt so much to see her so sad?

It was Emma who leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's, as if that would somehow make things okay, would take away all that pain and sadness.

Emma felt Regina sigh against her lips and then kiss back, so softly, so very softly. She tasted the salt of tears on her tongue, she had no idea if they were hers or Regina's.

"As touching as this is to watch," Dark Emma drawled, and Emma's arms instinctively wound their way around Regina's waist, pulling her closer protectively, "I do so prefer to watch _actual_ touching…"

The Dark One waved her hand and they were instantly enveloped in a thick black fog. When it cleared Emma blinked in confusion. They were in a bedroom, and they were all completely naked.

Emma felt like she should be embarrassed, or outraged, or something. But it was really hard to feel anything other than turned on when her arms were around Regina's bare waist and their breasts were touching and fuck, Emma had fantasised about this so often. Well, minus the evil naked version of herself prowling around them, that is.

Emma didn't pull away. Neither did Regina.

Dark Emma stepped in close to them, one hand coming to rest on the small of her back. It slithered down to her ass, squeezing and pushing her closer to Regina. Emma moaned at the feeling of their bodies connecting completely.

She wasn't sure who moved first this time but they were kissing again and it held none of the gentleness of before, this kiss was full of all the desperate longing Emma had felt since the night she had arrived in Storybrooke, and that apparently in the future Regina would feel too.

"Careful now, I'm starting to feel left out," Dark Emma purred, "don't forget it was me who made that sacrifice for you Regina, not her. Not yet."

That look of sadness flashed on Regina's face again, but then she let go of Emma and turned to the Dark One, pushing her down onto the bed and standing before her.

"What do you want, Emma?"

"I want to make you feel good, Regina. This was all so you could be happy…"

Something flashed behind her Dark self's eyes, Emma thought it might have been vulnerability, but it was gone in an instant.

"Lie down, Regina," the Dark One commanded, and even Emma could hear the hint of tenderness in her tone.

Regina complied.

Emma expected her Dark self to do something, to touch Regina, Emma felt herself getting wetter just at the thought. But she didn't. Instead she turned and looked at Emma.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come and worship your Queen."

Emma could feel her heart pounding as she stepped towards the bed. Was this really happening? Perhaps she had actually died when she'd been hit by that magic, or she was in a coma and this was all in her head.

As she crawled onto the bed Emma's eyes never left Regina's, searching for any sign that she should stop, that she didn't want this. Regina bit her lip and opened her legs, and _fuck_ Emma could smell her arousal from there.

Never breaking eye contact Emma slid her hands up Regina's thighs, pushing them further apart. She settled between them and leaned forward. The moan that came out of Regina's mouth as Emma swiped her tongue between her folds for the first time sent ripples of arousal through Emma's body. Regina finally broke eye contact, closing her eyes and arching her back as Emma began swirling her tongue around Regina's clit.

Regina reached down and tangled a hand in Emma's hair, urging her closer, then opened her eyes and looked at the Dark One.

"Come here," Regina said, her voice hoarse.

Dark Emma smirked and crawled towards them across the bed. When she reached Regina she raised herself up on her knees, placing one on either side of Regina's head, so that she was kneeling above her, facing Emma.

Emma watched, hypnotised, as the Dark One lowered herself down, and Regina began lapping at her cunt.

She couldn't decide what was better, the taste of Regina on her tongue or seeing Regina going down on her, even if it wasn't quite herself.

Suddenly the Dark One raised her hand and began stroking her fingers back and forth in the air.

Emma gasped as she felt something stroking over her aching pussy.

The Dark One smirked.

"I couldn't leave myself out now could I?"

Emma felt the phantom pressure ghost over her skin in just the way she liked to be touched. A hysterical voice in the back of her brain, the one that still was refusing to believe that this was really happening, pointed out that this had to be the weirdest form of masturbation in the whole word. She ignored it.

She felt the pressure on her clit increase, and something slipped inside her. Emma sucked Regina's clit into her mouth in response and began flicking her tongue over it quickly.

Emma watched as her Dark self increased the pace of her waving hand, and she felt the magic pumping in and out of her faster and harder. She slipped two fingers into Regina and tried to match the rhythm.

Soon she could feel Regina trembling underneath her tongue, her hips canting upwards. Emma kept on licking and sucking until she felt Regina's thighs clamp tightly around her head.

It was like a chain reaction going off. Emma watched as first Regina came, then the Dark One.

As her Dark self convulsed in pleasure Emma felt the magic that was caressing her cunt increase tenfold and she screamed into Regina's pussy as the most intense orgasm of her life ripped through her body.

When Regina's thighs released her Emma collapsed onto the bed, her head resting on Regina's leg. Her heart pounded wildly and she tried desperately to get her breath back.

"Well now wasn't that fun?" Dark Emma drawled, but even she sounded slightly breathless.

Emma could sense her moving but wasn't quite able to sit up yet.

"I suppose I should send you back now though."

Emma suddenly felt sick. Back? How was she supposed to go back after this? Back to fighting with Cora and Regina? After seeing Regina look at her like that? After tasting Regina and hearing her moan? She couldn't do it.

"Don't worry, you won't remember a thing."

Emma sat up suddenly. That was even worse.

"No, wait, I…" Emma started but was interrupted by Regina, who was still laying down, and now held one hand over her eyes.

"Emma," she whispered, and Emma suddenly realised she wasn't sure which one of them she was talking to, or perhaps it was both of them. Her voice was once again full of sadness.

"I love you."

Emma felt her heart clench and tears spring to her eyes. She couldn't leave Regina like this, she couldn't.

She leaned down, intending to kiss Regina again, but before she reached her she felt the familiar tug of magic pulling at her gut as black smoke began to surround her.

"No! Stop! I don't want to…"

Emma lurched forward, her head spinning and stomach churning.

Wow. That had been a powerful bit of magic Cora had hit her with. She was lucky to be alive. She shivered at the thought and pulled her jacket tighter round herself.

Emma licked her lips and frowned. They tasted kind of like…

A loud crash interrupted her confusing train of thought and Emma looked up at Gold's Pawn Shop. Shaking her head to clear it Emma marched back towards the shop she had just been forcibly ejected from.

She had to stop Cora and Regina, by whatever means necessary.


End file.
